Make A Wish
by Viona Zhang
Summary: Impian seorang gadis bernama Dao Ming Zhuang yang besar itu membuat sahabatnya, Shan Cai, ingin membantunya. Bisakah Zhuang mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan selama ini?


**Make a Wish**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Story by Viona Zhang**

 **Indonesian Version (+ Mandarin)**

 **Characters are taken from Meteor Garden Taiwanese Series**

 **Main characters: Dao Ming Zhuang, Dao Ming Si, Shan Cai, Dao Ming Feng, Yu Sao, Dao Ming Cheng**

 **Genres: Family, a bit friendship**

 **Notes:** Halo! Jumpa lagi dengan author Nana di fict baru! Nana (author panggil diri sendiri gitu aja yah; aku suka dengan nama itu :D #glodak) kangen sama Meteor Garden, jadi terbuatlah fict tentang itu :D | Tapi kali ini, ceritanya lebih ke Famliy; bukan romance… Fict ini akan menceritakan tentang keluarga Dao Ming yang biasanya pemainnya tidak seberapa perlu (eh?) | Selamat membaca!

Suara angin dari udara luar hampir tidak bisa terdengar / terasakan olehnya dari dalam kamarnya… Ya, rumah itu memanglah sangat besar sekali sampai-sampai disediakan beberapa Telepon di beberapa bagian rumah untuk memudahkan jika ingin memanggil para pembantu dll. Dia sangat kesepian… Setiap harinya kalau tidak berenang dengan adiknya atau berjalan-jalan memutari rumah karena bosan, ia pasti berada di dalam kamarnya yang tenang… Ia mengharapkan sesuatu, sesuatu yang mungkin tidak akan pernah / tidak akan bisa terkabulkan… Sang pemimpi ini bernama Dao Ming Zhuang (道明庄), sedangkan sang adik laki-laki bernama Dao Ming Si (道明寺).

Kedua anak remaja (?) ini memanglah tergolong sangat kasihan… Sejak kecil, mereka jarang sekali / bahkan hampir tak pernah merasakan sebuah keluarga yang hangat… Orang tua mereka bukan bercerai ataupun tidak rukun, melainkan sibuk dengan bisnis keluarga mereka yang selalu berkembang pesat… Kedua orang tua ini sering bepergian dari rumah, entah itu di dalam negeri / di luar negeri. Sang papa (爸爸) bernama Dao Ming Cheng (道明诚) dan mama (妈妈) bernama Dao Ming Feng (道明枫). Yah begitulah, kedua anak mereka jadi tak terurus… Untungnya saja masih ada yang sayang pada mereka; ialah Yu Sao (玉嫂)… Yu Sao adalah pekerja terlama di keluarga Dao Ming. Bahkan sebelum Dao Ming Cheng menikah, ia sudah tinggal & bekerja disana.

Kembali ke impian… Kalian ingin tahu apa yang menjadi impian Zhuang? Sebenarnya sangat gampang, tapi ia tahu bahwa itu akan susah sekali terkabulkan… Kenapa ia bisa berpikir seperti itu? Karena impian terbesarnya adalah: setiap hari hidup bahagia dengan keluarga yang harmonis. Dengan keadaan yang sekarang ini, tentu saja impian itu susah terwujud. 'Aku tidak pernah meminta apapun yang aneh-aneh kepada orang tua-ku… Aku juga sebenarnya tidak meminta untuk dilahirkan di keluarga ternama seperti ini… Aku hanya ingin merasakan bahagianya sebuah keluarga… Keluarga yang lengkap dengan orang tua… Jikalau hanya bisa sekali dalam seumur hidup, aku rela… Aku akan bahagia walaupun hanya sekali…' itulah kata-kata Zhuang yang selalu diucapkan dalam lubuk hatinya. Ia sangat merindukan sebuah keluarga yang bisa harmonis.

Sifat Zhuang tentu beda dengan adiknya Dao Ming Si… A Si (阿寺; nama panggilan Dao Ming Si) sebenarnya juga menginginkan hal itu, hanya saja ia tak pernah mengucapkannya keluar… Dalam hati A Si, ia sudah bosan dengan kedua orang tuanya yang selalu saja sibuk… A Si jadi pasrah dan tidak ingin ribut dengan orang-orang hanya karena masalah itu… A Si tau bahwa kedua orang tuanya bekerja keras untuk menghidupi dia dan Jie jie-nya… Jadi A Si tidak seberapa menggubris apa yang orang tuanya lakukan… 'Aku tau mereka masih baik pada aku dan Jie Jie… Aku juga tidak akan terlalu mengganggu mereka jika seperti itulah yang mereka inginkan… Tapi mereka salah, dan mereka tidak tahu itu… Mereka berdua tak seharusnya membiarkan aku dan Jie Jie hidup kesepian begini… Apa boleh buat… Jika aku mencoba untuk membangkang, yang celaka nantinya bisa saja Jie Jie-ku juga & aku tak mau itu terjadi… Jie Jie sudah cukup menderita beberapa tahun ini dan aku tidak ingin Jie Jie menderita lagi..' itulah yang A Si pikir di benaknya setiap kali ingin pergi bicara dengan mama / papanya… Ia takut kedua orang tuanya akan berlaku keras padanya, terlebih pada Jie Jie-nya… Semua itu dikarenakan dulu saat mereka kecil, ketika melakukan kesalahan, papa mereka akan langsung menghukum mereka, memukul dengan sabuk atau gagang kemucing atau pegangan payung dll…

Suatu hari, Zhuang yang berumur 19 tahun (?) dan A Si yang berumur 17 tahun (?) melihat kedua orang tua mereka sedang ada di rumah… Namun, mereka tidak duduk satu meja… Papa duduk di sofa & ia memakai mejanya, Sedangkan mama duduk di meja makan yang besar di dekat ruang tamu itu. Mereka berdua terlihat SANGAT SIBUK. Zhuang mendekati papanya dan A Si mendekati mamanya…

Zhuang berkata dengan pelan, "Pa, apa hari ini bisa makan malam bersama?" Sang ayah dengan raut muka kesal pun berkata, "Tidak Zhuang… Kau tak lihat ya papa lagi sibuk? Ini kertas-kertas tumpukan harus diselesaikan dalam waktu yang singkat tau…" Zhuang langsung murung, "Baiklah… Aku tak akan memaksa jika papa tak bisa…" Setelah papanya kembali fokus ke kertas-kertas itu, Zhuang pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan lemas ke A Si yang ingin berjalan ke meja mamanya.

A Si berkata, "Ma, apa nanti malam mama bisa menemaniku dan Jie Jie makan?" "Buat apa ditemani lagi? Kau dan Jie Jie kan sudah besar… Kayak anak kecil aja…" kata sang mama dengan sewot. A Si pasang muka melas, "Tapi kan mama jarang sekali makan malam dengan kami… Mama dan papa selalu sibuk sendiri…" Dao Ming Feng berhenti sebentar, A Si pikir mamanya akan berubah pikiran, eh ternyata tidak… Dao Ming Feng berkata, "Mama dan papa ini bekerja untuk menghidupi kalian… Supaya keluarga Dao Ming kita ini tidak bangkrut… Kalian itu... Kami berdua ini bekerja keras untuk menghidupi kalian supaya kalian itu hidupnya enak dan tidak menderita tau..." Dao Ming Feng kembali memusatkan pikiran'nya pada tumpukan kertas'nya lalu menghela napas panjang dan berkata, "Mama dan papa tidak ada waktu A Si... Mungkin lain kali jika kami tak sibuk... Pergilah main dengan Jie Jie..."

A Si murung seketika, ia tak berani berkata-kata lagi. Kedua anak itu pergi ke teras (?) rumah. Mereka duduk di bangku yang terletak di teras tersebut. Zhuang berkata dengan murung, "A Si, jika kau boleh memilih, apa kau akan memilih tinggal di rumah dingin ini?" "Rumah dingin? Apa itu?" Tanya A Si dengan muka polosnya. "Rumah yang keluarganya tidak harmonis..." Jelas Zhuang pada adiknya yang satu itu. A Si tampak berpikir sebentar lalu menjawab, "Aku lebih memilih... Tinggal di keluarga sederhana saja dan ada orang tua yang menemani..." "Aku pun sama..." jawab Zhuang dengan muka khas'nya. Mereka berdua berdoa dalam hati masing-masing sambil menatapi langit biru yang kosong.

"Eh Jie, sekarang jam berapa?" kata A Si yang seperti teringat akan sesuatu. Zhuang yang memakai jam pun melihati jam'nya sejenak lalu menjawab, "2 siang... Emangnya ada apa?" "Ya ampun! Oh tidak! Aku kan ada janji dengan Lei, Xi Men dan Mei Zuo hari ini jam 2!" "Janji apa?" tanya Zhuang penasaran. "Kemana'nya sih masih belum jelas... Tapi kita sudah janjian akan kumpul di rumah Xi Men..." jawab A Si dengan sedikit panik. "Ya sudah berangkat sana..." kata Zhuang dengan nada yang tidak enak didengar. "Ti-tidak apa-apa kah?" tanya A Si meminta izin. "Ya, pergillah... Ingat jangan ngebut..." jawab Zhuang dengan tidak melihat adiknya. "Baiklah, terima kasih Jie..." kata A Si sambil pergi menuju mobilnya. "Hah anak itu..." kata Zhuang dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Zhuang berkata setelah beberapa menit A Si pergi, "Huh bosan sekali rasanya... A Si selalu saja dengan 3 anak itu... Jing, pastinya kalau ketemu pun ikut mereka bertiga... Rumah, sepiiii sekali... Yu Sao, dia kan sudah tua... Mama papa, semua tak bisa diandalkan... Lha aku sama siapa?" Tiba-tiba, Zhuang mengarahkan pandangan ke pagar putih rumahnya... "Mungkin aku harus seperti A Si yang mencari hiburan sesaat bosan... Toh aku juga tidak ada rencana untuk hari ini... Apa aku pergi keluar saja ya? Siapa tahu bisa senang sedikit..." batin Zhuang yang sudah pasrah berat.

Viona: Hola! Chapter 1 selesai dulu ya! Silahkan membaca chapter selanjutnya!

 **Next on: Chapter 2**

Thank you for reading!

Please REVIEW!


End file.
